mjakmiloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Rogowska
'Maria Zduńska-Rogowska '''jest fikcyjną postacią, bohaterką serialu ''M jak miłość. Biografia Maria jest żoną nieżyjącego już Krzysztofa Zduńskiego, z którym ma synów bliźniaków, Piotrka i Pawła oraz córeczkę Marysię, która zmarła tuż po urodzeniu. Obecnie jest żoną doktora Artura Rogowskiego, z którym ma córkę Basię. Maria jest biologiczną córką Zenona Łagody, chociaż wychował ją Lucjan, i Barbary. Maria otrzymała swoje imię prawdopodobnie po swojej przybranej babci, Marii Mostowiak. Osobowość Maria jest ciepłą, serdeczną i wrażliwą na ludzką krzywdę osobą, gotową gdzie to tylko możliwe nieść pomoc. Historia Marysia urodziła się 24 grudnia 1960 roku w Grabinie. Jej matka Barbara, którą kilka miesięcy wcześniej zostawił Zenon Łagoda, zdecydowała wraz z Lucjanem, dopiero co poślubionym mężem, iż dla dobra dziecka jej córka nigdy nie dowie się, kto jest jej prawdziwym ojcem. Barbara wolała, aby Marysia uważała za ojca człowieka, który z miłości do niej pokochał także jej córkę, niż mężczyznę, który zamiast dziecka wybrał dorobek za oceanem. Przez kolejne dwadzieścia lata Marysia dorastała w pełnym, ciepła i miłości domu Mostowiaków, w którym z czasem pojawiła się trójka młodszego rodzeństwa. Marysia chciała zostać pielęgniarką. Na praktykach w Warszawie poznała Krzysztofa, swojego ukochanego i przyszłego męża, z którym zaszła w ciążę, przyspieszając tylko decyzję o ślubie. Krzysztof zerwał dla niej kontakty ze swoją matką Jadwigą Zduńską, która nie akceptowała synowej. Po ślubie Maria i Krzysztof mieszkali w domu rodziców. Gdy na świat przyszli dwaj synowie, przenieśli się do skromnego mieszkania w Gródku. Skromne, ale szczęśliwe życie u boku Krzysztofa upływało Marysi na wychowywaniu synów, prowadzeniu domu i pracy w szpitalu. Fabuła Skromne życie i śmierć córki Po kilku latach spełniło się wreszcie marzenie Marysi o trzecim dziecku. Córka Mostowiaków wiedziała już, iż urodzi córeczkę i wkrótce zamierzała podzielić się tą wiadomością z synami i resztą rodziny. Dodatkowo jej szczęściu towarzyszyła nadzieja na rychłą zamianę mieszkania, gdyż po wielu latach oszczędności i wyrzeczeń Zduńskim udało się w końcu zebrać odpowiednie środki na ten cel. W tym samym czasie Krzysztof popadł w poważne problemy finansowe. Jego wspólnik wraz, z którym prowadził hurtownię, opuścił kraj zostawiając męża Marii z 200 tysiącami długu, zaciągniętego u lokalnych gangsterów. Zaniepokojona dziwnym zachowaniem męża Marysia, odkrywając, iż z konta zniknęły wszystkie zaoszczędzone pieniądze nie miała wątpliwości, iż mąż ma śmiertelnie poważny problem. Marta do, której siostra zwróciła się o pomoc błyskawicznie odkryła, iż Krzysztof padł ofiarą egzekucji długu. Wizyta gangsterów, którzy w końcu ośmielili się wtargnąć do mieszkania Zduńskich, skończyła się pobytem Marysi w szpitalu. Wobec zaistniałej sytuacji Krzysztof zgodził się przyjąć do spółki Tomasza Kamińskiego, przyjaciela Marii, od dawna podkochującego się w żonie Zduńskiego, aby móc spłacić egzekutorów. Jedynie dzięki Tomaszowi, mąż Marii uniknął więzienia, po tym, jak zatrzymano Krzysztofa pod zarzutem zabicia wierzycieli, w dniu, w którym miał przekazać im pieniądze. Wkrótce na Marysia, mimo wszelkich wysiłków Barbary i Lucjana poznała prawdę o swoim ojcu. Pierwsze spotkanie w rodzinnym domu Marysi, gdzie jednego z wieczorów bawił z wizytą Łagoda i dzień później na drodze z Grabiny do Gródka, podczas którego Marysia zdradziła się, iż w grudniu kończy 40 lat dały początek sympatycznej znajomości ojca i córki. Jednocześnie Marysię zastanawiał fakt, dlaczego rodzice nigdy nie wspominali o człowieku, z którym w młodości byli tak blisko zaprzyjaźnieni. W podobnie przyjaznej atmosferze przebiegła wizyta Zenona w domu Zduńskich, gdy wiedział już na pewno, iż ma córkę. Prawdy Marysia dowiedziała się od Hanki, która informacje z podsłuchanej wcześniej rozmowy Barbary z Łagodą wykorzystała przeciwko rodzinie Mostowiaków. Szok jakim był dla Marysi fakt, iż inny jej ojcem jest obcy mężczyzna, który w dodatku nie chciał by przyszła na świat skończył się przedwczesnym porodem. Kilka godzin później córeczka Marysi zmarła, jednak nie z powodu przedwczesnych narodzin, a nie wykrytej wady serca. Nieoczekiwana śmierć Łagody, nie mogącego poradzić sobie w ogromem wydarzeń, których czuł się winny, skłoniła Marysię do wybaczenia Barbarze i Lucjanowi. Głównie za namową Lucjana, któremu nie chciała robić przykrości, po początkowej odmowie córka Mostowiaków zdecydowała się spełnić ostatnią wolę Łagody, który przed śmiercią uczynił ją jedynym właścicielem przetwórni. Pieniądze potrzebne na opłacenie podatku spadkowego ze sprzedaży swojego mieszkania wyłożyła matka Krzysztofa, Jadwiga, która zmuszona złym stanem zdrowia, po kilkunastu latach porzuciła uraz do synowej, zamieszkując wraz ze Zduńskimi. Mimo to Marysia postanowiła wrócić do pracy w szpitalu, oddając kierownictwo firmie mężowi, mającemu doświadczenie w prowadzeniu swojej hurtowni. Do chwili, gdy Krzysztof chciał zwolnić jednego z pracowników Mariana Kalisiaka, defraudującego pieniądze z przetwórni. Marysia poznawszy historię pracownika, którego choroba córki, cierpiącej na Zespół Downa zmusiła do kradzieży zdecydowała się zatrzymać go w firmie ku niezadowoleniu Krzysztofa i bliżej przyjrzeć się działalności przedsiębiorstwa. Prowadzenie hurtowni i zdrada męża Marysia szybko odkryła w sobie talent kierowniczy i organizacyjny na dobre angażując się w prowadzenie firmy, która zaczęła przynosić zyski. Przy tym wszystkim zauważyła, że nowa rola atrakcyjnej bizneswoman bardzo jej odpowiada. Jednocześnie pogarszały się jej stosunki z Krzysztofem, który nie mógł znieść, że żona lepiej radzi sobie od niego w interesach. Oprócz tego Krzysztof nie miał już wątpliwości, iż jego wspólnik Kozielski, z którym dalszej współpracy Maria sprzeciwiała się, był zleceniodawcą zabójstwa egzekutorów, za które długie lata spędził by w więzieniu. Cała sytuacja skończyła się wyprowadzką Krzysztofa z domu, którego Marysia nie zdołała przebłagać, co z kolei wykorzystał Tomasz upatrujący w kryzysie Zduńskich swoją szansę. Ku nie zadowoleniu teściowej, nie odrzucała awansów Tomasza, dając mu jednak do zrozumienia przyjacielowi, iż nie zdoła odwzajemnić jego uczuć. Czując się samotna i głęboko zraniona Marysia nie zamierzała wyciągać reki do zgody, a dowiedziawszy się o romansie Krzysztofa ze swoją nową pracownica Ewą Nowicką bez oporów przystała na prośbę o rozwód. Postanowiła w dalszym ciągu poświęcić swój czas i energię prowadzeniu przetwórni, teraz już wraz ze swoim przyrodnim bratem Michałem i narzeczonym Małgosi, który po śmierci ojca kilka miesięcy spędził w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Wkrótce Marysia odniosła swój pierwszy sukces komercyjny, jakim było wprowadzenie na rynek wody mineralnej o wymyślonej przez nią nazwie "Dar Grabiny, pochodzącej z ujęcia na posesji Mostowiaków. Dowiedziawszy się o problemach Krzysztofa, który stracił hurtownię i jego zerwaniu z Ewą, Marysia bez chwili namysłu wykorzystała swoja szansę na uratowanie małżeństwa, błyskawicznie sprowadzając męża z powrotem do mieszkania w Gródku. Chociaż mąż czuł się winny rozpadu małżeństwa, Marysia nie miała zamiaru rezygnować z odbudowania rodziny, mając na uwadze swoje uczucie do niego. Znając ambicję męża, nie nalegała także dla dobra małżeńskich stosunków, aby Krzysztof, który pozostał bez pracy, przyjął posadę szefa firmy dystrybuującej produkty przetwórni, którą ona i Michał chcieli stworzyć tylko dla niego. W tym czasie nawiązała współpracę z Waldemarem Jaroszym, bogatym biznesmenem, mającym swoją pozycję także na rynku wody mineralnej. Postępowanie Marysi spotkało się z całkowitą dezaprobatą Michała, nie potrafiącego zrozumieć, jak siostra mogła okazać się tak nieostrożna wobec konkurenta, który robiąc na niej jak najlepsze wrażenie, w istocie chciał doprowadzić do upadku przedsiębiorstwo. Marysia nie przewidując jeszcze zagrożenia pierwsze zarobione pieniądze przeznaczyła na remont mieszkania, który już od jakiegoś czasu miała w planie. Dowiedziawszy się, iż Krzysztofa zamierza kupić i rozwinąć podupadającą wypożyczalnię kaset w Gródku w pełni wsparła decyzję męża. Wkrótce stosunki między nią, a mężem wróciły do normy, co Zduńscy postanowili przypieczętować wycieczką do Szwecji, czyli wygraną w konkursie telewizyjnym przez Pawła i Teresę, kuzynkę Marii i pierwszą miłość jej syna Pawła. Szczęście Marysi nie trwało, gdy przypadkiem dowiedziała się, iż Ewa spodziewa się dziecka i istniało podejrzenie, że będzie to dziecko Krzysztofa. Marysi trudno było pogodzić się z faktem, iż mąż interesuje się losem byłej kochanki, która definitywnie zaprzeczała, iż to on jest ojcem, co z kolei mogło ponownie zagrozić jej ledwie odbudowanemu małżeństwu. Marysia zdawała sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna w dalszym ciągu kocha Krzysztofa, który z kolei nie potrafił pozostać obojętnym wobec jej problemów, zwłaszcza, gdy matka Ewy wyrzuciła córkę z domu. Czarę goryczy przelała nieobecność Krzysztofa na ślubie siostry Marysi, Marty, gdyż tego dnia Ewa właśnie zaczęła rodzić. Krzysztof towarzyszący pozbawionej opieki bliskich osób Ewie, musząc oddać krew dla jej córeczki dołączył do gości grubo po ceremonii. A kilka tygodni później na prośbę dziewczyny zgodził się zostać ojcem chrzestnym małej Oli, czyniąc Marysi kolejną przykrość. Początek pracy w Maria-Medzie Marysi pozbawionej kilka tygodni wcześniej przetwórni nie brakowało własnych problemów. Na skutek działań Jaroszego, którego wraz z Hanką będącą właścicielką części ziemi Mostowiaków, gdzie znajdowało się ujęcie dopuściła do spółki, nastąpiła upadłość przedsiębiorstwa. Nie bez znaczenia była w tym rola Tomasza, nie mogącego pogodzić się z odrzuceniem. Utraciwszy przetwórnię, znowu pozostała bez źródła utrzymania. Ubiegając się ponownie o pracę w szpitalu, trafiła na swojego dawnego kolegę lekarza, Janusza Kotowicza, otwierającego właśnie prywatną przychodnię rodziną, który widząc inwencję Marysi, zaproponował jej spółkę. Wkrótce dołączyła do nich Renata Zakrzewska, pediatra również ze szpitala w Gródku, obecnie najlepsza przyjaciółka Marii. Wkrótce Marysia chcąc uniknąć niezręcznej sytuacji, odrzuciła Kotowicza, który będąc od dwóch lat wdowcem potrzebował bliskości innej kobiety, mając ciągle na uwadze dobro swoje małżeństwa. Jakiś czas później stosunki Marysi z Krzysztofem, który dla dobra swojego małżeństwa ograniczył kontakty z Ewą wróciły do normy. Mimo swojego żalu do byłej kochanki męża Marysia nie zawahała się pomóc Ewie, dowiedziawszy się, iż dziewczyna przebywa w schronisku dla samotnych matek, po tym, jak musiała uciekać od nadużywającej alkoholu matki. Marysia wiedząc, iż Ewa nie ma gdzie się podziać z małą córeczką, przekonała Kotowicza, aby pozwolił jej zamieszkać w swojej willi, gdzie znajdowała się przychodnia. Niedługo potem między przyjaźń między Ewą i Januszem przerodziła się w uczucie. Oboje samotni postanowili spróbować życia we dwójkę. Pojawienie się prawdziwego ojca Oli, zniweczyło plany o ślubie i pogrzebało nadzieje na dalsze wspólne życia Ewy i Kotowicza, a Marysi pozostało poczucie winy za cała sytuację. Cała sytuacja miała jednak swoje dobre stronę. Maria porzuciła pretensje do dawnej rywalki, zaprzyjaźniając się z dziewczyną. A niedługo potem dowiedziawszy się problemach z sercem i braku pieniędzy na leczenie, sprowadziła do pracy w przychodni jej matkę Janinę Nowicką, która w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy diametralnie zmieniła się na lepsze. W tym samym czasie Marysia musiała także przejąć opiekę na dziećmi Renaty, która po ostatnich przeżyciach, takich jak ucieczka z domu córki, rozstanie z mężem i nieoczekiwana ciąża trafiła do szpitala psychiatrycznego, prosząc wcześniej przyjaciółkę o tę przysługę. Marysia nie dając się zastraszyć mężowi Reni, Robertowi zdołała zatrzymać w domu niedawno narodzonego Antosia, w odróżnieniu od nastoletniej Justyny, którą Zakrzewski wręcz siłą odciągnął od Zduńskich. Kilkutygodniowa opieka na małym Antosiem, przypomniała Marysi i Krzysztofowi o tragedii sprzed trzech lat jednocześnie bardzo ich do siebie zbliżając. Szczęścia Zduńskich nie zdołał także zakłócić Artur Rogowski, nowy lekarz przyjęty przez Kotowicza, na którym żona Krzyśka od samego początku zrobiła ogromne wrażenie. Marysia bardzo polubiła lekarza, który jak się okazało podzielał jej miłość do opery, stanowczo odrzucając jego awanse. Zachowanie Rogowskiego, który podczas jednego wieczoru w samochodzie próbował w dość nachalny sposób pocałować Marię mogło skończyć się odejściem z pracy jednego z nich. Śmierć Krzysztofa Stosunki między Marią a Krzysztofem od dawna nie układały się tak dobrze. A w Sylwestra 2004 roku mąż zaskoczył Marysię kolejną niespodzianką, kupując działkę w Grabinie, na której wkrótce miał stanąć dom Zduńskich, o którym od dawna marzyła. Marysia uszczęśliwiona prezentem jednocześnie zaczęła zamartwiać się o Krzysztofa, który, aby spełnić marzenie żony zaczął przepracowywać się, ukrywając przed nią swoje problemy z sercem, o których ona i tak wiedziała. Na domiar złego latem Krzysztof, drugi raz musiał zwolnić się z produkującej okna firmy Zbigniewa Filarskiego, ojca ich synowej Kingi, u którego rozpoczął pracę po zamknięciu wypożyczalni kaset. Tym razem z powodu kryzysu młodych małżonków, który prawie zakończył się rozwodem, rok wcześniej z powodu strat finansowych, na jakie naraził teścia Piotrka. Marysia usiłując pomóc mężowi, który znowu pozostał bez pracy, z pomocą Reni załatwiła Krzysztofowi posadę w firmie, w której na wysokim stanowisku był zatrudniony Robert Zakrzewski. Wszystko miało być ukartowane tak, aby mąż Marii był przekonany, iż zdobył pracę dzięki własnym kwalifikacjom. Marysia nie przewidziana, że cała intryga błyskawicznie wyjdzie na jaw, na skutek działań mściwego Filarskiego, który poznawszy kulisy zatrudnienia byłego pracownika, nie odmówił sobie, by pogrążyć Zduńskiego. W domu Zduńskich znowu nastały ciche dni. A Krzysztof upokorzony całą sytuacją gotowy był zrezygnować z posady, jednocześnie użalając się nad sobą i robiąc Marii przykrości. Dzięki wstawiennictwu Pawła sytuacja między Zduńskimi znowu wróciła do normy. Krzysztof zdecydował się w dalszym ciągu współpracować z Zakrzewskim i dokończyć budowę domu. Szczęście Marysi skończyło się w dniu chrzcin małej Ani, córeczki Marty i Norberta, w którym żegnając się z mężem, nie przypuszczała, iż widzi go ostatni raz. U przepełnionej cały dzień niepokojem Marysi, nie mogącej doczekać się powrotu męża popołudniu nieoczekiwanie zjawił się Rogowski, przekazując hiobową wieść o śmierci Krzysztofa na atak serca. Samotne życie po śmierci męża Śmierć ukochanego męża całkowicie zburzyła bezpieczny i ustabilizowany świat, w którym żyła Marysia, do reszty rujnując jej życie. Niemal całkowicie wyłączając się z życia i nie mogąc samodzielnie funkcjonować, pierwszy miesiąc po pogrzebie Krzysztofa spędziła wraz z rodzicami w Grabinie. A gdy tylko trochę ochłonęła po dramatycznych wydarzeniach, bezzwłocznie pozbyła się domu, którego budowa według niej doprowadziła do śmierci Krzysztofa. Mimo swojego stanu, Marysia postanowiła nie załamywać się i jak najszybciej wrócić do pracy w przychodni. Natomiast Gródku wraz z nią zamieszkał Paweł, który na jakiś czas postanowił przenieść się do domu z Warszawy i przerwać pracę w pubie OAZA. Wkrótce wraz z Marysią zamieszkała wraz ze swoją córką Agnieszką Teresa, kuzynka Mostowiaków i miłość Pawła, z która po półtorarocznej rozłące z jej synem ponownie postanowiła związać się z chłopakiem. Marysia, która nie czuła się już tak bardzo osamotniona po śmierci męża, mogła na nowo zaangażować się w pracę, kończąc dzięki temu kurs pielęgniarki środowiskowej. Jednocześnie Artur widząc nadzieje na związek z Marysia w dalszej przyszłości, próbował stopniowo zabiegać o jej przychylność. Jednocześnie o względy Marysi zaczął zabiegać niedoszły sąsiad jej i Krzysztofa, Olszewski], dość nieokrzesany człowiek, który nawet odważył się złożyć propozycje małżeństwa. Marysia musiała przyznać, że Artur w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy stał jej się bardzo bliski, zwłaszcza po tym, jak znalazł lekarza dla cierpiącej na gruźlicę Teresy. Mimo swojej przyjaźni z Rogowskim, z którym prawie spędziła noc, Marysia w dalszym ciągu zarzekała się, iż najprawdopodobniej nigdy w życiu nie będzie w stanie pokochać innego mężczyzny. Nie zdołała jej do tego skłonić matka Kingi, Krystyna Filarska, która po rozwodzie z mężem zamieszkała z Marią. Natomiast Rogowski postanowił cierpliwie czekać na moment, w którym Marysia będzie w stanie otworzyć swoje serce dla niego. Wkrótce w przyjacielskie relacje Marysi i Artura wdarły się nieporozumienia wraz z pojawieniem się w przychodni Doroty Stadnickiej, laborantki, którą zatrudnił Kotowicz i dawnej miłości Rogowskiego, którym jak się później okazało była kilka lat temu w ciąży. Dorota nie mogąc znieść, iż dawny partner jest zakochany w innej kobiecie zaczęła podkopywać więź między Rogowskim a Marią. Rogowski nie wiedział jaką postawę ma przyjąć wobec jednej i drugiej, a Marysia, choć czując się zazdrosna, oddała pole rywalce. Dwóch adoratorów Niedługo potem Marysia poznała Aleksandra Radosza, przedstawiciela firmy farmaceutycznej, z którym znajomość zaczęła się dość niefortunnie. Podczas wyjazdu do Warszawy, dokąd wybrała się, by odwiedzić synów, przez nieuwagę niemal znalazła się pod kołami przejeżdżającego Radosza. Marysia wściekła na Aleksandra, nie potrafiącego pohamować emocji po wizycie na pogotowiu, nie chciała kontynuować znajomości z mężczyzną. Jednocześnie sama przed sobą musiała przyznać, iż nowy znajomy wydał jej się interesujący. Za namową Krystyny zgodziła się wreszcie spotkać z Aleksandrem, który znajdując pozostawione przez nią na pogotowiu dokumenty, zdobył jej namiary. Podczas wieczoru w restauracji poznała powód, dla którego Radosz tak gorliwie zabiegał o spotkanie. Marysia do złudzenia przypominała jego zaginioną przed 20 laty narzeczoną, której mężczyzna całymi latami bezskutecznie poszukiwał. Marysia wkrótce przekonała się jak bardzo pomocny okazał się Aleksander, który dowiedziawszy się o zniknięciu Marka, wiedziony własnymi doświadczeniami i wykorzystując kontakty zdobyte w szpitalach na terenie całego kraju, doprowadził do odnalezienia brata Marii, od kilku tygodniu przebywającego w śpiączce. Tymczasem szalejący z zazdrości Rogowski stawał się dla Marii coraz bardziej nieprzyjemny, szukając coraz to nowszych pretekstów do konfliktu. Dowiedziawszy się od Reni o kłopotach Marysi, Artur postanowił błyskawicznie ratować resztki dobrych stosunków z ukochana kobietą, zjawiając się w szpitalu w Płocku, gdzie przebywał Marek i oferując pomoc rodzinie Mostowiaków w znalezieniu najlepszych lekarzy, jakich zna. Marysia, widząc chęć poprawy ze strony Artura, doceniła gest Rogowskiego, który zdołał zachować zimną krew, zastając ją w Płocku za każdym razem w towarzystwie Radosza. Przez okres kilku miesięcy Marysia tkwiła rozdarciu między dwoma mężczyznami, spotykając się to z jednym to drugim. Czuła, iż Arturowi na niej zależy, a jednocześnie nie potrafiła oprzeć się fascynacji Radoszem. Tym bardziej, że obaj mężczyźni deklarowali natychmiastową chęć poślubienia kobiety. Rywalizacja obu panów przeniosła się aż do Grabiny, gdzie spędzała wakacje Marysia pomagając rodzicom pod nieobecność Marka. Z czasem Marysia uświadomiła sobie, iż w dalszym ciągu nie jest gotowa na związek, z ani jednym, ani drugim, gdyż wciąż myśli o Krzysztofie. W końcu dzięki rozmowie z Renią córka Mostowiaków uświadomiła sobie, iż nie można ciągle żyć przeszłością. Jednocześnie nie było już większych wątpliwości, iż Aleksander szuka w Marysi po prostu swojej dawnej narzeczonej. Okazało się, iż ukochana Radosza Joasia, wcale nie zaginęła, tylko zginęła kilka lat wcześniej podczas wspólnego urlopu we Francji, który spędzała z Aleksandrem. Marysia po raz kolejny przestraszona wizytą Radosza, który zaczął ją nagabywać, szukając schronienia trafiła do mieszkania Artura, lądując tego samego wieczoru w jego łóżku. Nowe życie u boku Artura Wspólnie spędzona noc z Arturem uświadomiła Marii, że jest już gotowa na nowy związek i może otworzyć się na nową miłość. Wiadomość o nowym życiu Marysi najbardziej ucieszyła Barbarę i Lucjana, którzy jako pierwsi dowiedzieli się o tym, iż ich córka na nowo ułożyła sobie życie. W nie mniejszym entuzjazmem nowinę przyjęli Piotrek i Paweł. Jednocześnie Artur dowiedział się w końcu, iż jego przyszły teść nie jest ojcem Marii. Wkrótce wydarzył się cud. Okazało się, że Marysia jest w ciąży. Porwanie córki W dniu urodzin córki Marysi, w szpitalu pojawił się Radosz, który nadal był zazdrosny o kobietę. Próbował porwać córkę Marii, ale przeszkodziła mu Barbara. Maria i Artur postanowili dać córeczce na imię Barbara, na pamiątkę po dzielnej babci. Wyjazd do Norwegii Pod koniec 2012 roku Maria i Artur, po sprzedaży przychodni przez Michała Łagodę, zdecydowali się wyjechał do Norwegii, do siostry Artura, Agaty. Na początku 2014 roku Artur przyjeżdża do Polski i informuje synów Marii, że ich matka popadła w depresję. Zdrada Artura Gdy Marysia wróciła do polski postanowiła odwiedzić swego syna Piotrka gdy weszła do domu zastała tam swoją synową Kingę rodząco. Pare dni później do polski z norwegii przyjechał mąż Marii Artur. Maria niewiedziała że mąż ją zdradza. Pare dni później Maria była u swojej przyrodniej siostry Marty by zaopiekować się Anią nagle przyszedł na chwilę Artur gdy wychodził Marysia zobaczyła na jego koszuli szminkę Teresy kochanki Artura. Maria chciała się z nim rozwieść. Potem Teresa dała Arturowi ultimatum że albo jego córka Basię albo ona Artur wybrał Basię poczym Teresa z nim zerwała. Potem Artur uświadomił sobie że kocha Marysie. Filmy M jak miłość - przyłapany na zdradzie - kulisy Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Rodzina Łagodów Kategoria:Rodzina Mostowiaków Kategoria:Rodzina Zduńskich Kategoria:Rodzina Rogowskich